


Awakenings: Flying High, Riding Hard

by Roshin



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Absol/Original Pokemon Trainer(s) - Freeform, F/M, First Time, Heterosexual Sex, Interspecies Sex, Oral Sex, Pokemon, Pokephilia, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27960917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roshin/pseuds/Roshin
Summary: Still new to this site. if anyone enjoys the read, would love to hear your thoughts.
Relationships: interspecies - Relationship
Kudos: 22





	Awakenings: Flying High, Riding Hard

**Author's Note:**

> Still new to this site. if anyone enjoys the read, would love to hear your thoughts.

_"Shit, shit, shit!"_ Abby's lungs burned with every gasp, eyes darting back and forth searching for the hallway's end. The sounds of hard boots hitting concrete followed closely behind her. "Don't let it get away!"

  
Her dark blue claws gouged the floor as she ran. In seconds, she reached the end of the hallway, only realizing too late the wall holding fast to her approach. She barely had time to twist her upper body, before slamming into the wall with a _thud,_ driving the air from her lungs.

  
A wave of pain rolled through her, even as a guttural snarl caught her attention. Quickly looking for its source, she regretted doing so. 

  
Catching up to her were three sets of eerily glowing eyes, wreathed in billowing black smoke, and teeth. But Arceus, the _t_ _eeth_. Each sickly yellow fang larger than her head! All of them barreling right down on her.

  
A flash of terror got her paws moving.

  
She didn't look back. She _couldn't_.

  
Yet those pointed ends crowded past the edge of her vision. Abby clenched her eyes, forcing her exhausted muscles to move faster, even as shadow engulfed her.

  
Then nothing. No pain. Only the sensation of air flowing through her fur. When she peeked one eye open, all Abby saw was the ground of the outside world swiftly rising to meet her.

  
Abby jerked awake with a gasp, practically jumping out of bed as her head swiveled around in alarm. Yet no shadow creature came for her. No teeth. Just the familiar sight of John's bedroom.

  
Even still, the Absol found it hard to relax as she tried to catch her breath. After such a dream, the lack of sound filling the room almost became uncomfortable. Thankfully that didn't last long, as the sleeping form of her trainer stirred awake.

  
"Mmm, morning Abs." 

  
" _Morning."_ She replied with a thought, after a moment to focus, eyes glowing that soft pinkish hue whenever she used her psychic ability. 

  
John propped himself on one arm, the soft glow of morning sun creating streaks across his body as it snaked past the blinds. Despite training with her daily, he never did have the best physique. To others, they'd best describe him as average.

  
"What's wrong?" He asked, breaking her out of her thoughts.

_"Nothing."_ she said, flatter than she meant to. He didn't believe her for a second, as he reached out to touch her shoulder. 

  
"Fuck, you're trembling," he started, Abby jerking away from his touch out of instinct from the nightmare. "You had that dream again, didn't you?"

  
Abby's shoulders slumped as she nodded slowly. He didn't give her time to react, wrapping an arm around her middle and pulling the Absol against his front in a protective hug. 

  
"Come here." John said softly while he carefully laid back down with her atop him. A moment later to reposition herself for more comfort, Abby found herself straddling her trainer's body, both his arms wrapped around her middle. 

  
There they laid for the longest time, one of John's hands running up and down her back. Abby returned the motion with a soft, pleased, churr while she nuzzled her short muzzle under his chin. 

  
"You know," he started after a moment of silence "this move is probably gonna be good for you." 

_Think so?"_

  
"Yeah. Get away from this place, away from the memories. Should've done it a long time ago really."

  
Abby lifted her head at that.

  
_"Not all of them are bad. I mean, there's mom, dad, and you. You guys have been the best thing to have happened to me."_ For a brief moment she paused, before her face scrunched up like she sucked on a lemon.

  
_"Ew, that was way mushier than I thought it would be."_

  
John chuckled hearing that, ruffling the top of Abby's head; she ducked away to straighten her fur out with a paw.

  
"Well, someone sounds like they're feeling better." 

_Much."_ she replied, once satisfied her fur was no longer disheveled. 

  
_"So, you looking forward to the move?"_

  
John gave a shrug, before letting his hands resume running along her back. "Well yeah. New places, new faces, and the contest halls have got a lot of praises."

  
Abby gave him a queer look at that. _"Did... did you intentionally make that rhyme?"_

  
"Maybe." Was his only reply before he stuck his tongue out at her playfully. She just shook her head, grinning all the while. 

  
_"You really are a doofus."_

  
Careful of her sickle-shaped horn, Abby rested her head against his chest, a low pleased sigh escaping her throat as she relaxed to his touch. 

  
_"Lower,"_ she murmured to which he obliged, rubbing at her lower back. _"but yeah, I'm looking forward to it."_

  
"Oh?"

  
_"Mhmmm, little lower."_ Abby shivered, closing her eyes, as John did as he was told. 

  
_"I enjoy contests'n all, but the travel is... not fun."_

  
"Can agree with you there." John nodded. 

  
"Flying out to other regions hasn't been the best, but at least there's tons of contest halls in Sinnoh. And if we do have to travel, at least it won't take a day to get there."

  
_"Oh, that sounds really nice. Hey, can you get just a liiiittle lower?"_ The brief pause from John caused a small smirk to cross her muzzle.

  
"I, uh, can't." He replied, obviously not catching on to what happened.

  
_"Well,"_ she started, partially opening one eye _"I'm sure you could if you weren't focusing on my ass."_

  
The way his eyes widened, and face turned a deep shade of red, made her grin all the wider. Especially when he tried to take his hand away from her rear, and found himself unable to as the pink hue around her eyes grew in intensity. 

  
_"Hey now, I never said stop."_ Abby said playfully as she mentally pulled his hand right back to her rear. John hesitated for a moment once she released her hold of his limb, before he resumed rubbing at that soft fur.

  
"Sorry, still not used to... this yet." He spoke softly, as if afraid someone might be listening. But the Absol didn't pay any mind to that as she took control of his free hand, and brought it down to her other hip while she leaned in close to his ear.

  
" _Why don't we get used to it then, while we have the time?"_

  
The way she spoke so hotly into his mind, coupled with the needy breath of air against his neck, sent a shudder down his body, which was followed by a giddy chuckle from the Absol, as a particular lump against her groin began to stiffen.

  
_"I felt that."_ She purred, hips gyrating against that quickly hardening length she got a glimpse of hours prior. 

  
"F-fuck, Abs, we really shouldn't. Not until mom and dad leave..." Even as he spoke his body seemed to move on its own, hands gripping the Absol's flanks tight to hold her down against him. 

  
_"What if I don't want to?"_ She rebuked as she carefully nipped at his neck, something he seemed to really enjoy from the gasp that escaped him. But such affectionate nibbles didn't last long, as she pushed herself up to stand over her trainer. 

  
Especially when their eyes met and John found his mouth drying out from the way she looked at him. To say she looked hungry would have been an understatement. She looked _famished_. He had just been about to say something when she slowly began to move down his front, but found his thoughts overpowered by her own.

  
_"Despite the... dream, you have no idea how worked up I've been the last few days thinking of this."_ Abby said as she tentatively took hold of the waistband of his underwear between her teeth. Glancing up at him, she gave him a playful wink.

  
_"We'll just have to be mindful of the noise."_

  
Any objection died on his tongue as she went to work tugging that undergarment down. Nor did he say anything when the grip of an invisible force took hold of his hips, to lift him up just long enough for Abby to pull the underwear past his rear and to his knees. Then that force vanished as he unceremoniously dropped back onto the bed.

  
_"Well you mind the noise, anyways."_ Abby smirked as she moved up between John's legs, well aware no one could hear her speak unless she wanted them to. 

  
None of that mattered however, as she laid down, draping her paws over John's legs, nose just shy of touching his swollen prick. With no one to stop her, Abby relished in the sight before her. 

  
Despite the lack of unique features, save for some extra skin pinched up at the tip, Abby knew from her time with a handful of male Pokémon not to judge on looks alone. Especially as it continued to swell and grow with each puff of breath that slipped past her lips. Of course that wouldn't last forever, as it seemed to reach its full length soon enough. It certainly didn't look like more than she could handle.

  
For now, she dipped her head down and pressed her nose just above that full-looking sac. Abby couldn't help but shiver visibly, both to the way John suddenly tensed and gasped, but to his scent as well. Not too strong to overpower the senses, nor too light to dismiss, she quickly grew to appreciate his distinctive male musk. 

  
Gingerly pushing the shaft straight with the sides of her paws, Abby pressed the side of her muzzle against the twitching length. Oh so slowly she rubbed herself against it, intermingling his scent with her own. Only once did she glance over at John, a smirk creeping at the corners of her mouth hearing a hitch in his breath from the touch.

  
_"Enjoying yourself?"_ she asked as she took a moment to slide her tongue up the first few inches of his dick. John simply nodded in response, hands fidgeting at his sides as he watched her work. 

  
" _And now?"_ she asked, again, only this time taking those inches into her muzzle. The way he lost control of his voice to let loose a sudden moan certainly made her grin around the shaft. 

  
She didn't give him the chance to recover either, sinking another inch into her maw. Then another. For a brief moment she backed off, leaving just the tip left, before retaking every throbbing inch she had once more. As she busied herself with getting into a smoother bobbing rhythm, Abby paused only once when one of John's hands found itself resting atop her head. A quick glance his way made Abby chuckle internally. 

  
Head resting back, eyes closed, and mouth slack-jawed, her trainer looked absolutely enraptured by her ministrations. Seeing him like that, Abby couldn't help but to rein in her excitement and pace herself; if for no other reason than to watch him like that for a little longer. Plus the soft scritch he gave to the back of her head, when she slowed down, had her blade-shaped tail lazily wagging while she worked away. 

  
Soon enough, she got a steady rhythm going, nose edging closer to meet his crotch with each dive down, or when he rolled his hips up every now and again. Only once did she stop after her tongue rubbed the underside of that turgid shaft just a bit too hard, leading to her teeth pressing into his skin on one pass. The effect of which was immediate, John letting out a sudden hiss, hand gripping her head tight, and her sheepishly apologizing, before being much more mindful of how she worked over his dick. 

  
After that she all but lost track of time, enjoying how the taut skin between her lips would throb, or twitch, if she held herself still to suckle just the tip or the entire thing. The only issue Abby found herself struggling with was the burning heat between her legs, and the inability to quell it herself. 

  
Yet the prospect of having John aid her in that endeavor quickly faded when a short series of knocks came from the bedroom door.

  
"John, are you awake? I can't find Abby anywhere." Came a familiar female voice. In a moment of recognition, John's eyes widened in horror. A split second later, Abby realized why. Not from their mother being a wooden barrier away from discovering them, oh no. She forgot to lock the door after sneaking into the room hours prior.

  
Then her sensitive hearing picked up the sound of a doorknob turning. 

  
John couldn't act quickly enough to cover himself, and he realized his bedsheet was still on the ground from Abby's late-night intrusion. Even as his brain conjured up images of all the social ridicule for what he and Abby were doing, she was busy twisting around to swiftly jump off the bed. With a mixture of her natural superior speed as a pokemon, and practiced psychic ability, she all but sprinted to the door; the recently remembered bedsheet coming to life in a flash of pink energy, as it flew up into the air, then right over John.

  
" _I'm in here."_ She mentally cried out, nearly slamming the door with a wave of psychic energy the moment it cracked open. Luckily, that didn't come to pass as Abby came to a halt at the doorway, squeezing her head past the opening to be greeted by a surprised looking woman.

  
Tall, yet particularly slender, with a face so gentle Abby often compared it to the petals of a flower. Though her mother's looks were offset, if only slightly, by the sleek black business suit that hugged her frame; a little gold badge with the name 'Heather' adorned one breast. 

  
But her attention quickly shifted when her mom's bemused expression to her being in John's room changed to one of realization.

  
"There you are. Take it you finally told him about the dream issues?"

  
_"Yeah. Couldn't sleep, so I thought I'd finally tell'em about it. And what you were helping me with. Thanks for that, by the way."_

  
"Anything to help out," Heather replied with a soft smile as she took a moment to carefully bend down and kiss the dark-blue oval gem on the Absol's forehead.

  
"So how'd he take it?"

  
_"Oh, uh, really well."_ Even while she spoke, the images of what she had just been doing tried to come forth in her mind. But such things were swiftly beaten back. After all, letting her mother know of the line she and John crossed was the last thing she planned on doing today. 

  
Yet in their place, an idea came forth.

  
_"Actually, we were up most of the night talking about it, so neither of us got much sleep. I just got up a little bit ago, but John's still asleep."_ Trying to play up the story Abby quickly covered her mouth with a paw as she gave the best faux yawn she could. It actually surprised her when Heather seemed to buy into the lie with a nod, before standing back up. 

  
"Alright well, when he does wake up can you let him know your father's work called, they need us in Sinnoh as soon as possible. And I mean asap; even paid to upgrade our flights, and we talked them into getting you and John the same upgrade your father and I have."

  
Abby cocked her head to the side at that. 

  
_"Wait, really?"_

  
"Yeah. It's around the same time as before, but we need you two to finish packing the little things. Also moving the boxes to the living room." Heather let out a low sigh as she looked at the watch on her wrist. 

  
"He just got off the phone with the moving company a little bit ago. Said they're going to be here some time soon, but as soon as everything's in the living room, you two can take off. Your father said Gunther is on the way to deal with them."

  
_"Oh, okay. I can let him know when he's up."_

  
"Thanks hun." Heather all but beamed, a moment later turning to move towards the stairs.

  
"Your father and I are gonna head to the airport, before we're late for our flight. You two stay safe, alright?"

  
_"Will do, and you too."_ Abby called out as her mother disappeared down the stairs.

  
It wasn't until the distinctive click of the front door shutting barely reached her ears, that Abby finally ducked her head back inside the room.

  
_"So, you catch any of that?"_ She asked, glancing over her shoulder to see John going through a stack of boxes. Apparently having moved during the conversation, he pulled out a dark blue shirt from the box and slipped it on.

  
"Mhm." Came his reply as he looked over to Abby, who had sat back on her haunches. 

  
"What?"

  
_"Oh, I dunno," Abby shrugged. "Thought you'd want to finish what we started is all."_

  
"Oh."

  
_"Yeah."_

  
"Sorry. As much as I really, really, want to, I'd rather deal with a case of blue-balls than almost get caught again."

  
" _Even if we have the place to ourselves?"_

  
"For the moment." John was quick to point out. "And I'd rather not us be in the middle of it when someone knocks on the door. Or would you rather have a quick fuck, instead of being able to take our time?"

  
She wanted to counter his question, but bit her tongue instead; if only because he was right. The idea of being interrupted a second time didn't sound appealing. Nor did she want something quick and easy.

  
Instead she let out a huff and made the best pouting face she could.

  
_"Fiiiiiine. If that's the case, then I'm just gonna go finish packing."_ With that she quickly turned to leave, the door opening wide for her before she finished the motion. 

  
After such an eventful morning, the following hour just felt so mundane. Then again, folding bubble wrap around picture frames could never have the same thrill that blowing your adoptive brother did. 

_"Fuck!"_

  
A split second of lost concentration saw three floating boxes fall to the ground around Abby, while she soon followed suit. Thankfully none of them contained anything breakable, but that was the last thing on her mind at the moment. An hour of constant psychic use saw to the all too familiar pangs lashing across her skull. 

  
_"Worked up, and a headache. This is just great."_ She sighed as she flopped onto her side for a short break. 

  
Although she greatly needed a few minutes to nurse her headache away, a few minutes alone with her thoughts was one thing she could do without. Especially when they kept going back to earlier, thanks to the still lingering taste of her brother on her tongue. With that, a shiver raced down her spine while a paw mindlessly snaked its way down the smooth, short fur of her stomach. 

  
Only when a rough paw pad found itself against a heated mound did she realize what her body was up to. Quickly snapping the paw back, Abby raised it up to her face. It had only made contact for a second, but twisting her paw in the light of the room revealed the pad of her paw still had a thin slick sheen to it. 

  
_Damn it."_ Abby groaned internally as she rolled onto her back. 

  
Why the hell was she getting so worked up over this? By all means, she was no stranger to sex. Sure it'd only been a handful of times, mostly during the yearly mating season, or when she'd wanted to get some stress relief, but still. Even during those times making trips to breeding centers, it had been begrudgingly so. More so if she had to deal with a new hire that didn't get her not wanting an egg, and tried 'correcting' her paperwork. 

  
Thankfully that issue only cropped up twice. But twice was still twice too many, and it had been a long time since she'd gone back. Unfortunately that led to self-satisfaction for relief, and the three hard, dark blue claws just couldn't do the trick. Lacking dexterity, and just being uncomfortable for such a task, Abby couldn't recall the last time she even bothered scratching that itch at all.

  
Yet here she was burning with excitement after weeks of letting John's dreams of them together play out in her head; this morning's activities only compounding on top of it all.

  
_"Come on, pull yourself together."_

  
With that little mental pep talk, she took in a deep breath, held it in for a few seconds, and slowly released it. Once more she repeated the motion, finding herself quickly surprised by how her body relaxed. Not by much, but what little it did felt leagues better than she had before. 

  
As helpful as it was, she didn't have much time to continue before the distant sound of footsteps reached her ears. A moment later the guest room door creaked open.

  
"Hey are you okay? Heard a thump from the living room." John asked as he peeked inside to find Abby on her back.

  
_"Oh, yeah. Got a headache so I'm taking five."_

  
"If you need any help-" he began to say, only to get waved off by an upside down paw.

  
_"It's fine. 'Sides, couldn't have used psychic this long without practice, right?"_

  
John certainly didn't look all that convinced by that in her current position.

  
"Still shouldn't overdo it." He said flatly, as he stepped fully into the room. All he got in return was a low grunt from Abby, who rolled herself onto her feet. 

  
_"Fine mom, I'll be more careful next time."_

  
John crossed his arms over his chest at that.

  
"Could drop the sass. I'm just worried about you, you know." 

  
_"Sorry,"_ Abby let out a low sigh, a moment later the strewn about boxes slowly rose into the air while she stood up. 

  
_"Just been really, uh, needy the last few weeks. Kinda been a little angsty 'cause of it."_

  
"Oh. Have you tried a cold shower? Usually helps me." 

  
_"Hardy har har, but that's not gonna work on my dry spell."_ She said, mockingly as she stuck her tongue out at him. 

_"Seriously, when was I at a center last?"_

  
"Uh..." John took a moment to think back, and while he did so Abby headed for the door. 

  
"Wasn't it last year?" He finally said when she was just about to brush past him. Stopping briefly, she glanced up to lock eyes with him.

  
_Oh I went, sure. But I left 'cause of that 'I know better than you' receptionist. So it's been well over a year at this point."_

  
Abby gave a little huff before moving on.

  
_"You can't just come in here and pick an incompatible partner. You have to pick a pokemon from the same egg group."_ She said in a jeering, high pitched, tone. 

  
_"That dolt didn't know what she was talking about. That's one of their services for trainers that don't want to deal with baby pokemon."_

  
"Wasn't it her second day there though? Maybe she didn't know?"

  
_"Well her second day mistake was my last straw with that place. And the pokemon there, just... ugh."_ Abby's face scrunched up like some horrid smell hit her nostrils as she spoke.

_Fast, rough, and then they're done. Honestly, dunno why I bothered going back after the second visit."_

  
By the time she finished her tirade, the two had made it to the living room; the trio of floating boxes gingerly being placed atop a small stack of boxes filled with clothes, a handful of mementos, and other miscellaneous items. 

  
"Well," John said as he thoughtfully tapped at his chin. 

  
"How about this then, when we do have time for ourselves, I make up for all the times you weren't satisfied?"

  
That put a smirk on her muzzle, as she turned her attention his way. 

  
_"Really think you got it in you to do that?"_

  
"Is that a challenge?" He asked with a smug, strangely knowing, grin plastered across his face.

  
"Because if it is, I'll have you know just because I haven't done it with a pokemon, doesn't mean I don't have experience with a woman."

  
Before she had a chance to answer he had bent down to her height, and leaned in to press his face into the tuft of snow white fur surrounding her neck. And the way he managed to nip oh so softly at her neck sent a shiver down her spine. Then his hands followed suit not long after, to press against her form; one hand traveling down her chest and stomach, while the other went down a front leg.

  
He only kept it up for a minute, maybe two at most, but she found herself leaning into his touch. What short time she spent calming herself earlier quickly becoming undone as a quiet gasp left her lips. And then he was done, pulling away from her with that smug grin still on his face.

  
_"Just where did you learn that?"_

  
"A gentleman never tells." John said with a chortle. But their attention soon shifted to an energetic jingle coming from his pocket. Deftly fishing out the source of the noise to reveal it had been his phone.

  
_"Who was it?"_ Abby asked, watching his expression relax as he tapped something out on the device's screen.

  
"Gunther. Says he's gonna be here in a few minutes so we could head off if we wanted." 

  
_"Sounds like an idea. Otherwise he might walk in on you pinned for that little maneuver."[/i]_ she churred low, making sure to brush up against him as she walked past.

  
_"And who knows what else I'd be doing to you by then."_

  
"Alright, alright." John threw his hands up in the air.

  
"Let me get my backpack, and we'll go." 

  
Soon enough, after grabbing his luggage, the two were making their way through the busy city streets outside their home. Well, as busy as it could be with how the weather had been. Instead of the brisk, cool, climate one would come to expect from Mistralton City at almost any point in the year, an unforgiving muggy heat blanketed itself all over. But it didn't stop some from enjoying themselves.

  
A few blocks down, near the surrounding forest, a group of kids played tag with their Pokémon under the watchful eye of their parents. Just across the way from them a small crowd exited from one of the more popular cafés around, only to disperse in search for shade soon after. Hastening their step, Abby heard the distinctive jingle of several ice cream trolleys somewhere in towards the city's center. But neither of the two diverged from their path to seek out the cold treat. 

  
"So," John started while they continued down the city's outskirts. "You never answered my question from earlier."

  
_"Hm?"_ Abby replied a short while later, paying more attention to how hot her fur had become since they'd gone outside. 

  
"Looking forward to the move?"

  
_"Oh- wait, no, I had."_

  
"Nah, you just talked about not liking traveling for contests, not the move itself." John pointed out with a smirk. Rolling her eyes, she just gave him an impartial shrug.

  
_"Alright, alright. Well, I haven't really thought about it."_ Abby said rather flatly.

  
_"Just have been more focused on getting that dream thing dealt with."_

  
"Oh." was all John could think of as they rounded a corner, only to be met by another long stretch of road following the forest.

  
Once upon a time, Abby would have been taken aback by her family living in such a nice home so close to a corner of the city. Well, _having_ lived by the end of the day. But such a thought didn't stay with her for long as she continued on.

  
_"Eh, it's whatever really. Never cared for this place much, anyways, so like you said, a fresh start'll be good."_

  
No sooner than she finished, Abby felt a hand rest on her head. Looking over to her brother, she found him smiling down at her.

  
At least until an excited shriek from nearby got their attention. Turning to see where the commotion came from, Abby found herself instinctively stepping backwards as a small gaggle of children ran up to her. 

  
"Don't just go running off! You three know better!" Came the scolding yell of a disheveled woman behind them. 

  
"But mom-" one of the kids, a girl around six or seven, started as she turned her head. Abby came close to swatting a small hand away from her, out of instinct when one of the children went to touch her. Thankfully their mother beat her to it.

  
"No buts. And you know better than touching someone's Pokémon without asking. Now apologize for bothering this trainer." 

  
"It's alright," John was quick to interject with a chuckle. "Happens more than you'd think when we're out."

  
Boy, was that the truth. After all, it was expected to gain some fans while participating in contests. Though, oddly, it was often John their fans would spot first between the pair.

  
"Though I do appreciate your no touching rule. She can be a bit picky about who touches her." While John spoke, he ruffled the fur atop Abby's head. She pulled away just enough to flatten out the fur with a paw.

  
_"Yeah, thanks."_ Abby replied flatly. It wasn't until the mother's expression changed to abrupt confusion, did Abby realize she accidentally let her telepathy reach out to the family in front of her.

  
"Oh, uh, you're welcome?" The mother said slowly. It was clear to see her mind was trying to process this new voice, until one of her kids tugged at her arm excitedly. 

  
"Moooooom, it's the Pokémon from tv!"

  
Apparently that was all that was needed for it to finally click for the mother to understand what was going on.

  
"That... that explains why they got so excited. Honestly thought a talking Absol was just made up for views."

  
_"Lot of people think that, even a few of our fans. Shame telepathy doesn't work through electronics. Not exactly fun constantly repeating myself all the time."_ Abby responded when the conversation shifted to her.

  
"I can imagine." The mother gave a simple nod at that. 

  
"So," John butted in before they could be barraged with questions. "We're actually heading out of Unova at the moment. Since your kids seem to be fans, want us to sign anything for'em?"

  
"That would be great, but we don't actually have anything for that." 

  
"Ah, well," John tapped his chin thinking, before an idea struck him. 

  
"How about a sneak peak into something we've been working on, before we hit the road?" 

  
If she had hands, Abby would have hit him upside the head for such an idea. Instead she stared at him in disbelief. 

  
"Oh we couldn't." The mother said much to the dismay of her kids, and to the relief of Abby as she nodded her agreement.

  
_"Yeah, we'd be late for our flight."_

  
John gave a nonchalant shrug at that as he looked over to her.

  
"We'll be fine, we've got an hour. Besides it's for the kids." 

  
For a moment she looked between him and the kids, who waited anxiously with excitement at his idea, before letting out a sigh.

  
_"Fine, but only because I like their mom not letting them touch me."_

  
She made sure only John heard that while she moved towards the family.

_"So would you guys wanna see a small bit of what I've been working on?"_

  
The children all nodded, practically in unison. Their mother on the other hand seemed more reasonable, even to such an offer.

  
"You sure? Wouldn't want you guys to miss your flight."

  
_"It's alright, like he said, we've got an hour. Plus this shouldn't take very long anyways."_ Abby said as she stopped, turning to face the forest.

  
_"Guys, just don't move, alright?"_

  
With a deep breath to focus, Abby's crescent shaped horn began to glow with a vibrant pink aura. Suddenly rearing her head back, she snapped it forwards; the pink glow ripping itself from her horn as it spun silently through the air. In a matter of seconds it raced towards the forest, mid flight dipping down to barely graze the earth, kicking up a cloud of dust as it went. 

  
Then, without warning, it rocketed skywards as it spun ever faster; its edges losing the pink hue for a bright white. Only when at its apex did it finally slow, instead seemingly floating in place as it continued to spin faster, and faster, until it looked like a two-dimensional circle in space. There it hung for a brief moment, before bursting apart in a slew of psychic energy. 

  
Yet as the display seemed to come to an end, the ribbons of energy in the air didn't dissipate. Instead they continued their outward propulsion. It wasn't until the mother noticed the energy was heading towards them, that she said something; Abby's only response was a hushed 'watch'. The mother did so, albeit concerned as the energy continued to get ever closer. 

  
Twenty feet, fifteen, ten, five nothing happened until the energy passed overhead. At its end, the flock of energy split, twisting out on either end, and doubled back until both ends encircled the group. It was then the ribbons morphed. Each piece rounding out, then elongating, while two disks sprouted along their surface. Before long the metamorphose stopped to reveal each piece of energy had become a butterfly; each marked with an elegant mixture of pink and white.

  
And then they were gone, fading away without a trace around the stunned family.

  
"That was awesome!" the children squealed in excitement as they went to surround Abby, but she stepped back just in time to avoid it.

  
"Yeah, that was... wow." the mother finally spoke up after she got her kids under control.

  
_"Thanks, though I'm still working out the kinks for the rest of it."_ Abby said, fighting back the beginnings of a smirk. 

  
"And that'll be for another time," John interjected, "but until then, I think we'll need to go. Seems the show got some folk's attention."

  
Sure enough, a crowd had begun to form nearby near one of the shops. A handful of folks had their phones out, either recording or taking photos Abby wasn't sure, though it didn't stop John from waving at the crowd.

  
"Well it was nice meeting you two." The mother said while they started to leave.

  
_"Same here, and you guys have a good one!"_ Abby called out as she noticed a few members of the crowd began to move towards them. 

  
That was enough to turn their walk into a speedy trot down the road. Thankfully all the training both she and John went through for contests kept them limber for such occasions. It wasn't until sometime later when they finally slowed down to catch their breath, did one of them look back.

  
"At least no one's following us." John panted, much to Abby's relief. 

  
_"Good. Signing autographs is the last thing we need right now."_ She shot him a glance over her shoulder once she continued on.

  
_"You know you're lucky I even went along with that at all."_

  
"What, don't like making the kiddies happy?" John teased playfully. Abby didn't find it funny as she shot him a glare.

  
_"Remind me next time to let kids pull on your hair when they want an autograph then."_

  
"Oh, someone got touchy fast."

  
_"Keep it up and I'll show you just how touchy I can be."_ she replied, though only it was only a half threat. Didn't stop her from making it seem otherwise though. 

  
"Okay, okay." John put his hands up, backing off at that.

  
"Hey, at least we're making good time." He quickly pointed out. 

  
Sure enough, the edge of Mistralton's airport came into view, just beyond a line of trees. Another fifteen minutes, and they'd reach their destination. Even from this far away, the trees did little to hide the sheer size of the airport. That was what impressed Abby the most when she first saw it.

  
Well, that and how different it was to other airports in the region.

  
Unlike the rest, this one didn't have just one centralized building for passengers to go to for boarding. Instead they'd need to travel via shuttle bus to one of the dozen hangars dotted along the outside of the massive runway. The runway itself was large enough to easily fit the entirety of the city's inhabitants. 

  
Such an odd design, she learned later on, came from Mistralton's gym leader themself years ago. And with the city being home to the sixth gym leader, their gym was constructed with their speciality in mind: flying, and flying-type pokemon. Thus the airport doubled as the city's gym as well.

  
Yet despite being one of the few airports in all of Unova, the city still thrived, trainers from all over the region coming to continue their journey to take on the Elite Four.

  
Of course such things were scheduled to not coincide while any flights were underway. That still didn't stop challengers from gathering along the gates lining the runway for the last flight to take off. It seemed today was no exception either, from the large crowd gathered around the entryway. 

  
The closer they got, the easier it became to make out how many were waiting for their shot against the gym leader. Twenty, no, thirty trainers at least, suddenly began moving apart; the reason for which became apparent when an outdoors kiosk came into view. 

  
It might have been a while since Abby had a need to come here, but she couldn't recall if the small building had looked so pristine before. The megaphones at the roof's corners were definitely a new addition, and the airport attendants inside seemed very happy to put them to use.

  
"Once again, please don't crowd the entryway," one of the workers said, in a very monotone voice into a microphone. 

  
"If you're not here for the last flight of the day, we ask that you form lines based on when you signed up to challenge the gym leader. Anyone who signed up Saturday, please stand to the right of the kiosk. If you signed up on Sunday, please stand to the left side. Thank you for your cooperation."

  
Every competitor there certainly didn't take long organizing themselves into two rows, while Abby and John strolled past to check in with the airport attendants; a handful of the trainers apparently thinking the duo were there to take on the gym voiced their annoyance to the two not following the directions. But neither Abby nor John paid any heed to the complaints as they got up to the counter.

  
"Hi, I'm here to check in for a two thirty flight." John said plainly, noting just how surprisingly spacious the interior of the kiosk actually was. 

  
At the front, there were a handful of computers spread out on either side of the booth. To the far left, a large divot in the counters leading to a flat piece of metal; presumably a scale to weigh luggage. And flush against the backside, a conveyor belt leading to a fairly large luggage scanner.

  
To run it all, of course, were the two employees themselves. Both women in navy blue attire, though he couldn't get a good look at one who was busy tapping away at a panel near the scanner. The other, however, seemed far more interested in whatever was on her monitor than customers. It didn't help that along with her rather lanky frame, leading her to hunch over her keyboard, she already looked annoyed enough when John got into her field of view.

  
"Uh, hell-" was all John managed to get out before the attendant at the computer cut him off.

  
"Nora, stop messing with that and help this person out." 

  
"Just making sure this thing is working." Came a quick reply as the second airport attendant turned around. Only for a moment did she pause seeing John, before grinning from ear to ear.

  
"Well look who finally showed. Started to think you weren't coming today." Nora said, as she took the handful of steps needed to get to her computers. 

  
"Nah, just got a little held up. Thought you quit working here last week." 

  
She just gave a simple shrug in response. "Last day's tomorrow." 

  
"I can see why you wanna go." He said, tilting his head towards her coworker, who looked far more engrossed into her computer than what was being said.

  
"Yeah, and that's been a good day so far." Nora retorted, but quickly waved off any further comments on her work.

  
"Trust me, there's more to it than that, but that's not something to talk about now. 'Cause unlike a certain someone, I can remember important dates." She teased, grinning all the while as she began typing away at her computer.

  
"Remember to bring your passport this time?"

  
As if anticipating the question beforehand, John already produced a little black booklet from his person, along with his wallet. 

  
"Forget it once and you won't let it go, huh?"

  
"Nope!" she replied cheerily, taking both items. A quick scan and glance over his ID later, she gave them back before turning her attention to her monitor. 

  
_Oh I see."_ Abby spoke up in a faux hurt tone, as she stood on her hind legs, and braced her front paws against the counter's edge. 

  
_"Chum it up with John, and I don't even get a hello. I thought we were friends!"_

  
"Sorry Abs, I didn't see you there; though I'm glad I wasn't sent on break before seeing you two again. Still bummed I couldn't hang out before the big move."

  
"Yeah, what happened with that any ways? News said a Pokémon went on a rampage or something a few days ago, but no one's really talking about it now." John cut in. Nora had looked up for a moment, impressively able to continue typing away with no issue.

  
"You know how the news can be, make assumptions now, correct themselves later. But no, a trainer's Gyarados let out a Hyper Beam just as it got hit with an attack, and took out the top of this thing." She paused, briefly, to point at the roof of the kiosk.

  
"Well, not _this_ one. They completely removed the old one, and replaced it, as you can see. Surprised they got it up so soon too. But lucky little me got put in charge of making sure everything is working before I leave." Nora turned her attention back to the task at hand, looking satisfied with whatever she had done as she soon finished. 

  
"Thankfully no one got hurt, but man, that was an exciting day."

  
"Sounds like it." John replied in agreement.

  
_"Yeah, just glad you're doing OK."_ Abby chimed in, which got a soft chuckle from Nora.

  
"Thanks, but something like that isn't gonna stop me. Still haven't had a chance to see you guys kick ass in a contest yet." 

  
Her boastful expression didn't last long, as something on the monitor caught her eye.

  
"Huh. That's strange." Nora mumbled to herself, though not as quietly as she meant to.

  
"Something up?" John asked, watching her return to the mouse and keyboard. Whatever the issue was apparently got resolved quickly enough, when Nora stopped typing.

  
"The system has just been slow updating information lately, and took a minute to pull up your tickets. Looks like you guys changed flights?"

  
"Not willingly." 

  
That got Nora to raise an eyebrow. "Oh?"

  
"Apparently my dad's job needed him and my mom in Sinnoh ASAP. They ended up with an upgraded flight, and she convinced them to do the same for Abs and I, since we had to finish packing."

  
Nora let out a low whistle once John finished.

  
"Man, wish I could be that convincing. But it's a good thing she did that, your original flight took off, like, ten minutes ago."

  
Hearing that, Abby glanced up at John with a knowing look. He simply cleared his throat and glanced away.

  
"But enough of that, don't want you to miss this one now, do we?" Nora pointed at the single piece of luggage the two had. 

  
"Mind handing that over though, so I can get it dealt with." 

  
Complying with the request, John shrugged off his backpack to hand it over. If weighing it was needed, Nora apparently thought otherwise from how light it was. Instead she gingerly placed it into the scanner, and booted it up; the machine swiftly coming to life with a low whirr. 

  
"So you two know which hangar to go to?" Nora had asked while she stared, rather intensely, at the monitor attached to the scanner. John paused for a brief moment to think back to this morning.

  
"Did mom say anything about that, I don't remember." he asked, turning his attention to Abby who shook her head.

  
_"I don't think she ever said anything about that. Just when it takes off."_

  
John gave a small nod, accepting his pack back once Nora walked over with it in hand. "Yeah, sorry, we weren't actually told."

  
"Don't worry about it. But you guys wanna head over to hangar 12." Nora gestured behind them to a row of large buildings across the runway.

  
"Your plane should be taking off in, like, seven minutes, so let me try to see if we can get you over there with our new express system."

  
John had wanted to ask what she meant, but the devious smirk that crossed her face made him think of something entirely different.

  
"Why do I get the feeling I should be worried." 

  
"Oh don't worry, it'll be fun!" She snickered as she moved back to her computer, plucking up a walkie from a shelf under the desk. 

  
"Uh, Abs, you know what she's talking about?" John asked, trying, and failing, to hear what Nora said into the walkie.

  
_"No idea. Surprised you don't know, doesn't she tell you all the stuff going on here?"_

  
"Apparently not." John was quick to point out. Before Abby could counter though, the air between them began to ripple moments before a small creature materialized in front of them. 

  
Small was practically an understatement. The thing couldn't have been tall enough to go past John's knee, that was if it was standing. Instead it floated in the air at eye height, legs criss-crossed. Pale-yellow skin covered it from its oddly kite-shaped head to claw-like feet; the only thing breaking up that yellow hue were the brown pauldron extensions on its shoulders, and chest. 

  
_"Abra?"_ he heard it think into his mind, turning its head from him and Abby despite not opening its eyes. The way it spoke, however, threw John off. Though similar to Abby's use of telepathy, feeling like light scratching at the back of his mind he had grown used to over the years, the way this thing felt was more akin to a rogue ocean wave slamming against his thoughts.

  
"Be easy on them, Gate," Nora cheerfully said. Looking over to her, he caught a brief glimpse of her waving just before his vision went white.

  
A split second later and the world came back into focus around him. His equilibrium went into overdrive as it tried to figure out the sudden change in environment. Such a thing would have been fine if it wasn't for the sudden loss of balance that had John sending his arms out while he stumbled back.

  
_"Whoa there, I gotcha."_ he heard Abby say as a familiar wave of her psychic energy washed over him, aiding in keeping him upright.

  
"T-thanks," John stammered once he finally got his bearings. "Remind me to get Nora back for that, later."

  
_"Sure thing. You going to be alright?"_ Abby was quick to reply.

  
"Yeah, just the first day on my new feet is all." He said as he glanced down at her.

  
It was only then he realized she looked far better off than how he felt. That, quite honestly, came to no surprise. Dark type pokemon like herself were well known for their near immunity to psychic based attacks. Drawbacks to non-attacks included. But he didn't dwell on it for long. 

  
Once he could stand on his own two feet, John gathered himself up and surveyed where he and Abby were sent. Sure enough, a glance to the left revealed they were right where they needed to be as he took in the sight of a nearby hangar; a large number twelve hung above a set of wide open doors. 

  
And just in front of that, their plane. 

  
Though instead of the normally bulky commercial plane Abby and John were so accustomed to, they couldn't help staring, almost puzzled, at the plane they were upgraded to. 

  
Maybe twenty-four, twenty-five at most, meters long, it looked absolutely tiny in comparison. Yet it seemed the trade off for holding hundreds of passengers at once, was a sleek, well polished, body shape. 

  
But gawking wasn't what they were here for. Not when a door swung open to the plane, and a set of stairs quickly unfolded towards the ground. No sooner than it touched the concrete, one of the employees on board made their exit; the Abra from before popped back into existence on their shoulder.

  
"Hello there, I hope Gate made the trip pleasant for you two." They said, rather pleasantly, with a motion towards the Abra.

  
"Oh, it was fine. Just wasn't expecting it." John replied, watching the man give a careful nod while he descended the stairs. 

  
"I see. Surprised you weren't told beforehand what was involved with the new express system. If it helps, any side effects from the teleport don't last very long." For a brief moment the employee paused, giving John a look over.

  
"Are you going to need help up the steps?"

  
John simply shook his head. "I can manage, thanks for asking."

  
Even if he was over the momentary loss of balance, he could still feel Abby's psychic pressure against his back. 

  
"Alright then, and you're welcome. My name's George, by the way. I'll be your steward for the flight." George nodded, before gesturing the two up the stairs.

  
"Let's get you two inside, and I can show you where you'll be for the duration of the trip."

  
_"He makes it sound like we can't figure out where to sit."_ Abby said as they made their way up, but was quickly shushed by John, though only halfheartedly. Even if she wasn't talking to George directly, that didn't stop him from hearing John.

  
"Something the matter?" The steward asked with a glance over his shoulder. 

  
"Oh, no, was just mumbling to myself," John quickly feigned. "Was just admiring the plane. Never been on one like this before."

  
Whether he believed the lie or not, John couldn't tell. George turned around at the top, and held an arm out for them to step inside the doorway.

  
"Ah, well, normally it's businessmen that travel on this, so you're certainly in for a treat." 

  
He certainly wasn't kidding about it either. Once inside, John took a moment to take in the interior; Abby herself gave a little 'whoa' when she popped her head in.

  
From top to bottom, the entire cabin looked like it had been meticulously cleaned, to the point the ceiling and walls were a few shades lighter than Abby's snow-white fur. Lights ran along the middle of the ceiling, tucked away just enough to give off an accented glow. 

  
The floor itself threw Abby for a loop, only because the light grey carpeting felt velvet soft against the pads of her paws. It was a far leap from the roughened material she had grown used to on other flights.

  
Of course there were the chairs which, given the plane's size, were only six in total. Each covered in cream-colored luxury leather, with redwood adorned at the bottom of each arm rest, and along the sides of the reclining footrest. In front of each chair there was a small, white tray folded out of the way against the wall.

  
Strangely, there were no windows at all. But that detail neither could ask about as they were escorted down the aisle to two quarter circles past the last set of chairs. There they saw the circles were, infact, "tubes" running down the plane's middle. Spaced out evenly along its surface were six doors; three on each side. Once George stopped to pull one open, it became obvious what each door led to.

  
A sizable, well furnished, room housed within the tube.

  
Lining the far side, a bed large enough for two people, outfitted with a light blue comforter, and white sheets. Nestled within the wall at the foot of the bed was a large TV screen, currently displaying a simple red and white Pokéball slowly bouncing around the screen. To finish it off, one of the chairs from before near the door, facing away with a small table in front of it.

  
"As you can see, you'll be hard-pressed to _not_ enjoy the flight to Sinnoh." George stated plainly while the two walked inside.

  
"I can't imagine how someone couldn't be."

  
George gave a soft chuckle at that.

  
"Oh, you'd be surprised. Though, before we take off I should mention, the TV will turn off before we take off, and won't be available for five minutes after. And, before I forget, the walls are soundproof, so don't worry about any movie being too loud."

  
"Really?" John looked back, clearly confused at that.

  
"Just to ensure our passengers have an enjoyable stay, of course. We should be taking off within the next five minutes, so I would suggest turning off any electronics now, and to be seated upfront beforehand. Afterwards, you're more than welcome to return to your room for however long you'd wish." George said before heading back to the main cabin of the plane. 

  
"Well," John turned to Abby. "This should be fun."

  
***

  
Take off had been, expectedly, uneventful once the captain gave the usual speech about the trip's duration, and current weather conditions. But such things were ignored by the two, while they looked over the other passengers on the flight. In all, there were only three; each dressed in sharp, and very expensive, looking business suites. 

  
All in all they brushed John off once they saw his attire of a simple blue t-shirt, and knee length gray shorts, and Abby, who with well practiced movement, sat in one of the chairs. Yet their attitude didn't dampen any excitement for the trip. 

  
Half an hour into the flight, and a brief bout of turbulence, everyone had been given the OK to move about the cabin at their leisure. Abby and John returned themselves to their room. 

  
"So, what do you wanna watch?" John asked as he fiddled with the TV remote that had been placed on the bed.

  
_"As long as it's not something sappy, I don't care."_ She replied while hopping onto the mattress beside him.

  
"Wonder why this has two power buttons..." he mumbled to himself once the TV flickered to life. 

  
Without giving a second thought he clicked the second one, only for the wall next to the bed to suddenly brighten up. In the moment it took for them to turn their heads, the wall itself seemed to have disappeared, only to be replaced with a stunning view of the blue sky, and clouds below flying past..

  
Abby was the first to test if her eyes were playing tricks, by pressing a paw against it. Only when it didn't budge, did she realize the wall was simply a large monitor itself. 

  
_"Alright that settles it,"_ She turned to John with a goofy grin plastered across her muzzle. _"This flight is the best."_

  
"No kidding." John managed to say, before he was pulled back with an invisible force.

  
"H-hey!" He stammered, suddenly finding himself laying down with Abby promptly laying on his right side.

  
_"You know, we really gotta thank mom for whatever she did, to get us this flight."_ She said with a sigh, while he wiggled his arm free from under her, to wrap it around her waist.

  
"Oh yeah. Could only imagine what a ticket would cost otherwise."

  
_"Mhmm."_ Abby churred low, obviously not invested in the topic at hand. Instead she ducked her muzzle under her brother's chin, and gave a slow lick against the side of his neck. The reaction of which was immediate. 

  
Not expecting the sudden warmth against his skin, John stiffened up, much to Abby's amusement. But it didn't take long for him to relax at her touch.

  
_"I think I found a spot you like."_ She teased in a sing-along voice. John simply responded with an approving groan, as he tilted his head back for her. 

  
"I get the feeling you're not interested in a movie." He finally said once she moved up to nibble at an earlobe. 

  
_"Nope."_

  
"You know, someone can walk in on us."

  
Abby gave him a mischievous look as a familiar pink glow permeated around her eyes, and a soft 'click' coming from the door not long after.

  
_"And now they can't."_ She replied plainly, sticking her tongue out at him.

  
_"Come on, you really think I'd wait nineteen hours until we get to Sinnoh, then finish unpacking, before doing anything? No way. Not when this is such a perfect chance."_

  
"I, uh, kinda figured during the tour." John admitted, scratching the back of his head. Now it was his turn to glow, as his cheeks swiftly flushed red. 

  
_"And what's this?"_ Abby chuckled, as she leaned in close to lick his cheek. 

  
_"Where'd that bravado from earlier go?"_

  
"Heh, I might have had to work myself up for that."

  
_"I'm sure we can fix that."_ She practically purred while a paw trailed down his chest. 

  
"That's not really what I meant." John said with a smirk, while Abby resumed licking at his neck.

  
"Hope you know you're being real incorrigible right now."

  
_"Gonna stop me?"_ All she got was a pleased sigh in response, the arm around her waist tightening its hold ever so slightly. Only when she wiggled to readjust her position to better face him, did it loosen around her. 

  
_"Though, I do have an idea."_ She said, now looking at him face to face.

  
"What's that?"

_"Well, if you're still nervous about having sex since I'm not human, why don't you get more familiar with me first?"_

  
"But... I am?" John replied, cocking his head to one side, just a little confused as to what she meant.

  
_"If that's the case,"_ Abby started, as she moved to unceremoniously roll onto her back. Once she got comfortable, she glanced at him from the corner of her eye. 

  
_"Come show me what you know."_

  
"Wait, you meant... ooooh." 

  
Abby couldn't help but laugh at the way he said that, like he had a sudden epiphany to the world's most obvious joke. 

  
_"Yes. 'Oh'. Now don't keep a woman waiting."_

  
For a long moment, he did nothing. Not until the silence in the room edged on awkwardness, did he swallow the growing lump in his throat and act on her words. Carefully shifting onto his side, John pressed himself against her. Soon after, he brought up a hand to tentatively rest on her chest, which brought a coy smile to her lips. 

  
_"Hey now, I'm not gonna bite or anything. Though I might nibble."_ She teased with a playful wink.

  
"Sorry." He quickly replied, only to have a forepaw gently bop him on the head. 

_"Just take your time."_ Abby cooed simply enjoying his touch. 

  
Take his time, he did. 

  
Slowly, he stroked down her chest, stopping just shy of the shorter fur on her stomach. Every now and again those fingertips would venture a little further with each pass. Only mid way down her stomach did the descent stop; not that she minded any, as she closed her eyes and let out a soft sigh. For the longest time the two laid like that, ignorant of anything outside the room besides themselves. 

  
Had it been five minutes? Ten? Twenty? Quite frankly, Abby didn't care. Not when her attention was held by the touch of the one whose family took her in all those years ago. Or the sound of his breathing: irregular, and shallow. Especially when she noted the feel of his palm sliding further than it had on the previous stroke. And further still, on the next.

  
Soon enough she let out a gasp, accompanied by a shudder from him, when those fingertips dipped beyond the curve of her mound and grazed her folds. Nor did they stop. A little push more, and his hand cupped her sex. 

  
Through half-lidded eyes, Abby glanced over at him, when a particular throb made itself known against her hip.

  
_"I think someone likes what they found."_

  
"Sor-" John had begun, finding himself silenced with the side of a paw against his mouth.

  
_"Shush. Just keep going."_

  
Thankfully for her, he had nothing more to say. Instead she felt those fingers curl against her, just enough to add some pressure on her folds while he brought his hand back. In that reverse stroke, Abby couldn't hold back a huffed breath when he lingered at her clit. From his position, all he gave was a slow circle against the little nub. As much as she wanted him to stay there, he, apparently, had other ideas.

  
With one finger on either side of her puffy lips, a third firmly pressed inwards, slipping in enough to graze her opening; all the while he used the entirety of his digit to rub against that sensitive nub. He didn't stop at just one pass. A repeat of the motion drew a shudder out of her. A third brought with it a deep groan as she pressed her head into his shoulder. Through it all, she was still aware enough to keep her crescent horn from cutting him.

  
_"F-fuck"_ Abby managed to get out, her focus on telepathy slipping for a moment from the teasing. _"First time anyone's done this to me."_

  
"Mmm?" John had replied, pausing at what she said. But it was only the briefest respite, as he soon picked back up where he left off.

  
_"Well, you don't think Pokémon have sex like humans, do you? At those breeding centers it's -ah- just quick, rough, and then you're done."_

  
"That sounds like a terrible experience." 

  
_"Why do you think I never liked going there."_ Abby said as she turned her head to look at him. Only, when their eyes met she could have sworn John looked like he was pondering something. 

  
Little did she realize she'd find out what it was, when his hand left her mound and he leaned up with a grunt. A quick turn later, and he leaned over her, close enough their noses nearly bumped into each other. 

  
"If that's the case, let's see if a few human tricks can change your mind about it." 

  
_"And what would those be?"_

  
But she received no answer. Instead he leaned down to kiss at her collar bone, which she reciprocated with a groan. There he lingered for a few minutes before finally moving on, leaving a trail of kisses down her front. A shiver raced down her spine once he slowed his descent at her belly. There, with his hands trailing to her hips, she noticed the growing knot in her stomach. 

  
For the first time in a very long time, she felt herself getting nervous about someone being so close to such an intimate part of her, much like her first time. But back then it had been a Grimmsnarl; a brute of a dual-type Pokémon that stood several heads taller than John. Deep purple fur-like hair covered its entire body, save for its extremities, abdomen and face. To top off such looks, a pointed nose jutting from its face far longer than normal. 

  
Although it hadn't been outwardly nasty towards her, more indifferent than anything, it also was not nearly as tender as John. Such memories were pushed away from the forefront of her thoughts, however, once the warmth of John's breath spread across her mound. 

  
No matter how ready Abby thought she was, how much she wanted this, seeing John between her legs examining the most intimate part of her just felt so surreal. Like she had invaded one of his dreams again, this time replacing the faux-version of her his mind would conjure up. But the reality of the situation hit her once he glanced up, silently asking for permission to continue. She gave him a toothy grin in turn, hoping John didn't notice she was as nervous as he looked, and rested her legs on his shoulders. 

  
With such formalities settled, she watched him hesitate for a moment, before leaning in. The soft warmth of his tongue quickly followed suit, sending a shudder through her body. At least at first. The more she focused on those slow lashes he gave her, the more she thought it felt like an odd sort of tickle. Not in a way that would leave her laughing, but something more pleasant in a weird way she couldn't quite describe. 

  
Then there was the way he kept each swipe slightly different from the last. From slowly working his way up from one side of her lips, before ending in a slow circle and flick around her clit, only to repeat the motion on the other side. Little jolts of pleasure coursed through her body, acclimating into an unfamiliar warmth at her stomach while rapid huffs escaped her throat as that sensation grew.

  
Sadly John didn't keep up with such stimulation for nearly as long as she desired. Instead he switched to a simple, long, lick; each pass becoming more solid than the last, until Abby bit her lip with a groan as she felt a swipe slip past her folds. Then another, deeper than before, followed by another and a breathy moan when she clenched around that wriggling tongue. 

  
Still red-faced, John certainly seemed more relaxed than before, as he worked at probing her depths. Eyes closed, brows furrowed as if in thought, it certainly seemed like any reservations he might have had were long gone. As tempting as it was to use her psychic ability to see what was going on in his head, she decided against such things. If he had something in mind, she'd much rather it be a surprise.

  
An answer came once he pulled away, her inner muscles clenching shut from an abrupt emptiness, only for something more slender, and firmer, replaced John's tongue. It didn't take much to figure out what it was as she caught a brief glimpse of an upturned palm, before he leaned forwards to plant a kiss above her groin. Every inch that pushed into her depths were matched with another warm kiss, until finally she felt his palm press against her folds. 

  
With her walls clenching around the digit, he held his hand still as he looked up at her.

  
"Enjoying yourself?"

  
_"Very."_ she replied with a giddy grin.

  
"Good. 'Cause I'm not done yet." John said as he moved to run his tongue from the visible joint of his buried finger, up to her sensitive nub, drawing a gasp from Abby. 

  
In a playful act of retaliation, she wrapped her legs around the back of his head the best she could, and pulled him firmly against her.

  
_"Then get back to it then."_ Abby stuck her tongue out as she slowly ground herself against him. 

  
The _look_ he shot her after that.

  
Hazed over with lust, but in no way angry for the headlock. Definitely more at ease with their situation as their eyes met. His expression, easy to read: 'Oh, you're in for it now.'

  
She tightened her legs in response, cockily challenging him in his restricted state. And did he have an answer for that. Even though she gave him little room to work, Abby quickly realized how much of a disadvantage she gave herself once he focused all his attention on what was in front of him. That being the upper portion of her mound. But she found herself losing her grip on his head when he focused solely on that sensitive nub. 

  
_"Fuck!"_ Abby groaned out. The sudden tongue lashing had her lower abdomen tense. She didn't even notice the rustling sound of fabric when John shifted on the bed.

  
She could barely focus on the way his digit wiggled against her inner muscles, exploring it's way around as if in search of something. Whatever it was took a while to find with how her body squeezed around him making it harder to move. But then he struck an unfamiliar cluster of nerves; the effects of which were immediate.

  
Front paws shot out to press against his head, hips jerked up, and, most importantly, a very audible gasp forced its way free from her throat. 

  
That certainly got John's attention as she felt a muffled 'Mmm?'. Hell, she could feel him _smirk_ against her lips. Abby knew he was waiting for a reaction. Waiting for her to look down. But she avoided that, already feeling her cheeks heat up in embarrassment. Then he hit that spot again. Firmer this time as she bit her lip to hold back a moan. 

  
She so rarely vocalized any noise anymore. Why bother when she could express most with a simple thought? Yet here John was, practically encouraging her with that newfound spot he toyed with.

  
Every now and again he'd press against it a little harder, or softer, depending on how her body reacted, or rub at it in small circles instead of the beckoning motion from before. All the while she found her body adjusting itself before her mind told it to. Hips lifting up, hovering just above the bed thanks to her legs hooked behind his head, to grind against him. It definitely made his work difficult, but he soon draped his free arm across her abdomen to hold her still, though that barely helped. 

  
She could have done something, but instead closed her eyes and groaned, while her body was subjected to growing waves of pleasure. Building up behind that, a rapidly swelling pressure she couldn't quite place. 

  
She had thought of warning John, but couldn't bring herself to. Or, maybe, didn't want to. Not with how hungrily he lapped at her folds. How eagerly he answered the ways her body demanded to be treated. Instead Abby embraced it as her claws extended themselves through his hair. Whatever was going to happen, she'd find out soon as she felt herself hurtling towards the edge of an orgasm. 

  
_"Shit, shit, shit, shi-"_ she tried to groan, rapid gasps forcing their way through clenched teeth. Seconds later, a sharp *pop* ended the telepathic link between them, as a wave of euphoria exploded within her. As it hit her like a freight train, a long, guttural, drawn out 'Sol' escaped her throat as she spasmed in his grasp. 

  
Thankfully, if what George had said earlier was true, the soundproofed walls kept her lust-filled cry from the ears of everyone else on board. 

  
John, on the other end, found himself being squeezed ever tighter by Abby's thighs, as she rode out her climax. The paws on his head kept a constant pressure pushing him down, while the legs behind him held fast to keep him where he was. She had slammed her head into the pillow, almost balancing herself on it as her back arched, and hips refused to stop moving. Especially when a gush of her juices burst past his hand, hitting him square in the chin, and her inner thighs. Not even putting his full strength behind his arm would deter them, only making the fluids make a mess of his chest and sheets below.

  
Then there was the way her muscles squeezed rhythmically around his finger, and rather hard, trying to milk the poor soaked digit. But that didn't deter him in the slightest. Rather, he continued rubbing at that bumpy little ball, extending her climax as much as she could tolerate. Not even when she was left quivering from overstimulation did he slow down. The one reprieve he gave was not touching her clit while she squirmed.

  
Only when she managed to utter a pleading whine did he relent. By then he could have effortlessly pulled free from her headlock, but was content to stay right where he was.

  
_"Fuck... me..."_ Abby managed as she closed her eyes, focusing enough to use her telepathy again.

  
"So," he asked after she unhooked her legs, earning himself a sudden gasp from her when he pulled his hand free.

  
"I do well?"

  
She could practically feel the smugness in his voice as he spoke.

  
_"Arceus, yes. Where did you learn that?"_

  
"From my exes." John shrugged in response. 

  
"Lots of talking about what worked for them, and what didn't. I've known you longer than I've been with the three of them, so it was easy to read you." 

  
_"Well you should get yourself hired at a breeding center, and show the Pokémon there how to actually treat a woman. Hell, if my first time was like that, I'd be enjoying this ages ago._

  
"Oh? I'm sure I'd need someone to volunteer for help with that." He said while moving to kiss the soaked mound in front of him. As he did he let out a teasing 'Sol', mimicking Abby's cry from moments before, albeit not nearly as loud. The little motion earned him a shiver from her. 

  
_"Mmph, don't you dare tell anyone I did that."_ She said, already feeling his lips curling into a wide grin against her.

  
"Well damn. Here I was planning on telling everyone how loud you could be." 

  
The moment he finished talking an overly fluffed pillow flew across the bed to hit him square in the face. 

  
"H-hey!" John chuckled as he grabbed at it, tossing it aside. 

  
Abby just gave him a faux pout, though from how hot her cheeks burned she wouldn't be surprised if it showed through her fur. But he said nothing. Instead he carefully crawled up the bed, giving her ample view of the mess she made of his shirt.

  
"You know, if you keep making that face, then I'm gonna have to do something about it." 

  
_"Well someone sure got their bravado back."_ Abby replied as she pressed a paw against the dark blue stain. 

  
_"Geez, that from me?"_

  
"Mmhm. Almost thought you were a water type for a moment. Never would have thought you'd be a squirter." 

  
_"A... what?"_ Her head tilted slightly, unsure of what he meant.

  
John let out a soft chuckle while he leaned over her. "Right, that's something you'd probably not learn in Pokémon sex-ed. Remind me after this, and I'll tell you all the stuff I've learned. Until then, I have more tricks to show you..."

  
Not even a few seconds later she felt a particularly stiff warmth pressing against her sex. Even if she knew what caused it, Abby couldn't help herself from looking between their bodies. 

  
As expected, his manhood rested between her folds, gingerly rocking back and forth with his hips. From her earlier excitement it took little time to watch the underside of it slicken up with her juices. If the low groan he let out didn't say he enjoyed the sensation, the way his prick throbbed, and fairly hard from feeling it, and dribbled a long strand of pre, gave it away.

  
"Mmm, and, for the record, yes, a little "motivation" did help." 

  
_"Good,"_ she churred, teasingly grinding her hips upwards _"Though when did you take your shorts off?"_

  
"Magic." John said plainly. Abby just rolled her eyes, not finding the answer nearly as amusing as he seemed to.

  
_"Hardy har. Not how, when."_

  
He just shrugged, before answering with a smirk. "Magic."

  
_"Fine."_ she sighed, not too keen on pulling teeth for an answer to something that really didn't matter at the moment. 

  
_"Then tell me, magic man, have any plans for this?"_ Abby said as she rested a paw against his shaft. 

  
"Oh, I have a few ideas." he grinned.

  
_"Care to share?"_

  
"Maaaaaybe."

  
_"Alright, well,"_ she started, moving both forepaws up to his shoulders. _"Lean down and I'll tell you my idea."_

  
"If you're planning on whispering it into my ear, telepathy kinda defeats it." John was quick to point out.

  
_"Just humor me, or I'll screw with your dreams and give you 'why boners' for a month."_

  
It wasn't at all a serious threat, but John leaned down regardless, grinning all the while.

  
"Jokes on you, I'm into that." He playfully said once his face was next to hers.

  
_"How did your exes ever manage to handle you?"_

  
Before letting him answer, Abby tugged him down and held on tight. The next handful of seconds became a tumbling blur as a sudden invisible force sent the two rolling over, only to stop just as quickly when John landed on his back with a grunt.

  
"Oof, okay." John started while she pushed herself up off his chest. Looking down at him, she was met with a lustful gaze to match her own. Though, that might also had something to do with the way their groins were pressed together.

  
"That's one way to do it." He chuckled while his hands moved to rest atop her thighs.

  
_"Is that so? Wonder what else can..."_ She gave a sultry growl alongside a quick gyrate of her hips. The resulting groan, and tightened grasp of his hands, sent a shiver up her spine. 

  
"F-fuck. Hold up a sec, need something from my backpack." 

  
Abby cocked an eyebrow at the request, though it didn't stop the movements of her hips.

  
_"Mmm, what would that be?"_ She asked while John stretched to grasp the barely visible handle peeking above the edge of the bed. Although them rolling over gave him a few extra inches to reach it, it was still just out of range of his fingertips. But that issue was short lived as it suddenly floated up and onto the bed. Abby simply watched on curiously, while John dug through the pack, unaffected by it moving on its own. 

  
"Here we go." He said at last pulling a small clear bottle out, and tossed the backpack off the bed.

  
"Thought I'd get us a room at a hotel after we landed, so we could, you know, catch up on some sleep." John explained, idly rolling the container in his palm. 

  
She only caught a brief glimpse at the label, but that was enough to give him a knowing look.

  
"Also had the feeling you'd take advantage of us being alone, so I thought it'd be a good idea to prep for that."

  
_"OK, one,"_ Abby began while the bottle floated up, turning so she could read the label. There was nothing fancy about it, the words 'Super Slide water-based lubricant' written in plain black lettering on its front. But she still gave him a knowing look as she went on.

  
_"I might be a Pokémon, but really? Jumping your bones in a hotel? That sure sounds cliché."_

  
"Joining the mile high club doesn't?" John retorted as he made a grab for the bottle, but it quickly retreated just above Abby's head.

  
_"Touché. I'll give you that, but, two. Don't blame me for taking advantage of anything. Especially when I'm not the one who packed lube."_

  
"Least I didn't go into your room to blow you while you're sleeping." John countered, grinning wide. 

  
_"Oh, oh, you're gonna go there huh?"_ The sharp snap of the bottle opening echoed off the walls as she smirked down at him. Straightening up, she let the bottle float down to where their hips met, rotating upside down as it went.

  
_"After you've been dreaming of plowing me for how long now?"_

  
"You were- a-ah! That's cold." John shivered as a clear glob of liquid was forced out onto his prick. "You were the one who looked into my dreams."

  
_"That was well after the fact, so it doesn't count."_ Abby snickered softly. 

  
While he tried to think of a counter, Abby took the opportunity to lift herself up, hover over that spot of gel, and pressed down. The sudden chilled slick sensation spread across her folds, matting down nearby fur, and forced a quiet gasp out of her.

  
_"Shit that is cold. Guess we better get to work warming it up huh?"_ Abby said as a pleased churr rumbled in her throat. 

  
Slowly her hips began to slide back and forth across his length, quickly spreading the lube over nearly every inch of its underside. By the time she was easily gliding across that taut skin, Abby could start to feel his warmth cutting through the cold liquid.

  
John simply grasped at her thighs, holding tightly as he tensed up. Only when he let out a huff of breath did his grip loosen.

  
"Fuck, this is really gonna happen." 

  
Abby paused for the moment hearing that.

  
_"Getting cold feet?"_

  
John shook his head, one hand shifted to stroke her hip.

  
"No, just thought I'd feel guilty about this or something. But honestly? Haven't felt this excited in years." 

  
_"Oh trust me, I can feel it."_ Abby empathized her point with a particularly hard downwards grind. For the trouble, she earned herself a groan from him. But as fun as it was to tease him, that could only go so far for either of them.

_"But why don't you show me instead?"_

  
With that, Abby sat upright and focused her mind to lift herself above his groin. She watched him give a nervous smirk for such a forward offer, and reach down to angle his dick upwards. One readjustment later had that rounded tip mushed against her folds. With an anticipated breath, Abby carefully loosened the psychic hold to let gravity take over. 

  
No sooner than she began, the two found any further progress suddenly slowed. 

  
In their eagerness, they never took into account the differences in their anatomy that would work against them. But Abby had no intention of such things putting an end to this. Instead, she put more of her weight onto that warm spire. With some patience to let that lube do its work, it took but one determined push down for John's tip to suddenly slip inside her; a pair of gasps followed suit as they both tensed.

  
"Fuck you're tight." She heard John mutter, but made no effort to respond. Not when she refocused to keep her body held still and get accustomed to him. 

  
Truthfully that wasn't hard to do. Compared to the handful of pokémon Abby had been with before, what John had to offer was just... simple. All things considered, that was a wholly unfair comparison, but even so, Abby was already enjoying herself far more than her previous experiences. A soft grasp at her hips pulled her away from such thoughts, and back to the here and now.

  
"You good?" John had asked while he stroked at her side. It might not have been much, but the gesture was appreciated nonetheless. 

_"Very."_ Abby nodded while a low, pleased, growl rumbled in her throat. As if to empathize what she said, Abby shifted to take in another couple inches of that shaft. The way it throbbed from the motion had her body respond in kind with a firm squeeze. 

  
Without missing a beat Abby lifted herself up until just that tip remained, before plunging back down, taking another few inches in the process. It didn't take long to get into a steady rhythm, lifting and falling on John's lap after that. All the while he gripped her hips tighter as he was given little choice but to endure; especially once their hips finally met. 

  
By then, Abby tilted forwards to rest her front paws on either side of John's head while she stayed hilted to the base of that rigid dick. From this newfound balance, Abby was able to focus less on moving the whole of her body, and far more on the sensations coursing through it instead. Along with the faint twitches and throbs from John that held her attention the most, and had her nerves feeling close to bursting with an excitement she couldn't put a finger on. But such things would have to wait to be figured out. Not now, with the one giving her such sensations in as much need as herself.

  
So with a determination to return the pleasure from earlier, Abby slowly began to lift up, though only partially, before falling down with a weighty smack. Another rise, another fall, Abby made quick work getting back into a steady rhythm. If John somehow wasn't enjoying himself, he most certainly didn't show it now. Each time their hips would meet in a mingling of wet fur and skin, his hands would pull her down a little harder than before. His own hips jerked up every now and again when she'd lift up, or grind against her when she came back down. Of course, the biggest tell was the unsteady gasps that came from him while he focused on the sight between their bodies. 

  
That certainly did something for him, because John suddenly jerked her down, while his hips rose to meet her. The resulting _smack_ echoed off the walls as a duet of groans filled the air.

  
_"A-Arceus, where did that come from?"_ Abby asked between gasps. She wasn't at all upset, just taken back by the sudden assertiveness come from him. It wasn't until she saw the strained look on his face, did she notice how firmly he held her still. 

  
"Sorry I'm just... fuck I'm close." John said through practically clenched teeth. Whether she meant to or not, a low growl left her throat at that. So while she watched John close his eyes, no doubt to concentrate on holding back his approaching climax, she leaned in.

  
_"Go on, I can take whatever you can give."_ She all but churred with a lick at his neck. That, apparently, had been the last straw as he let out a shuddering moan. 

  
Seemingly taking what she said to heart, Abby felt his grip redouble while he pushed his feet into the mattress. She didn't have time to recover, before she was subject to a strong series of thrusts; each forcing a gasp out of her with each _plap, plap, plap_ that filled the room. All the while, John buried his face into her mane to muffle a string of curses as he reached his peak.

  
With one last thrust John buried himself to the root, though that didn't stop him from trying to go deeper, before letting out a breathy moan. A few seconds later and she felt that prick give a series of rapid twitches, and throb hard. No sooner than that had begun Abby could just barely make out an extra warmth slickening up her walls. 

  
For the longest time the two simply laid there, catching their breath, while bodies worked to extend their pleasure as long as possible. But such things couldn't last forever once that euphoric high finally came down. And when it did, Abby took note on just how good she felt. No guilt, or shame, like with the others. Just the pleasant tingles of afterglow and an odd fire that had been lit in her belly, that wasn't there before. Whatever reason for such a feeling, she simply embraced it. 

  
"Hey," John had begun, putting an end to the silence in the room once he could breath normally. 

  
"Sorry about getting rough there, at the end."

  
_"Mmm?"_ she tilted her head to one side.

  
_"Oh that? Pff."_ Abby brushed any worry he might have off with a wave of her paw. 

  
_"Trust me, you'd have to try a lot harder than that. Ever do it with a Grapploct? That's rough."_

  
For a moment, John had a very puzzled look on his face trying to process what she said.

  
"You mean that fighting octopus thing? How the hell did that work?"

  
_"Poorly."_ Abby said flatly. _"They're pure muscle. And no, I'm not exaggerating on that. As for the sex? Too much grabbing and forcing me around for my liking."_

  
Finding her mood quickly dying from the current conversation, she pushed herself up with a grunt and shiver. The movement brought a low groan from John, as his still-lodged shaft throbbed in response to her walls shifting around him. 

  
"Ah! C-careful, I still haven't softened up yet." 

  
_"No shit, I can feel it."_ Abby stuck her tongue out as she teasingly ground her hips back and forth. It might not have been for that long, but that prick felt hard as a rock the entire time.

  
_"So don't laugh, but stupid question since you're the only human I've slept with."_ Abby asked when she was done messing with him.

  
"I could try, but no promises." John was quick to reply. She just rolled her eyes before continuing on.

  
_"Do you guys stay like this for long after sex, or what? My time with other 'mon is, you know, limited so I don't have much to compare to."_

  
Such a question took John by surprise, only giving her a blank stare in response at first. When he did finally answer, it was with a sideways glance as he scratched at his head.

  
"Well, I can only talk for myself here, but yea. Though only if I get really worked up."

  
_"Oh?"_ Abby asked, and as she did that length gave a faint twitch. 

  
"Yeah. This entire thing..." he paused for a moment to think of what to say. "I haven't been this worked up from sex for a long time."

  
_"Well I'm glad to have helped you out with that._ She replied with a chuckle. Though in that moment an idea struck her. One that had a toothy grin across her lips.

  
_Then if that's the case... why don't I take you on that offer from before we left the house?"_

  
"Uuh," had been all John got out, apparently not recalling what she meant. But Abby was quick to remind him, as she slowly started to rise and fall in his lap once again. 

  
_"Don't tell me you already forgot the deal you made. You'd satisfy me for every time I wasn't at a center."_ Her grin widened as the realization hit him.

  
_"And we have plenty of time to ourselves before we land."_


End file.
